


I Keep You in a Box Beneath My Bed

by deamsgirl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamsgirl/pseuds/deamsgirl
Summary: Jack keeps a box of old photos under his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dailyfics prompt "void."

Jack keeps a tin of photographs under his bed. He takes them out of their hiding place every now and then, some so old and worn they practically crumble under his gentle fingers. He's preserved them as best he can, but he wonders if it really matters; he'll be haunted by the faces long after they fade away to nothing.

Ianto in front of his precious coffee machine; Ianto smiling as the bright sunlight washes over him; Ianto nagging the team about the crumbs in the keyboards; Ianto bickering with Owen; Ianto unsettled over yet another of Gwen's almost-proclamations of love for Jack; Ianto tending to Myfanwy as if she were a dear pet and not the beast that tore his girlfriend to pieces; Ianto giving Jack a shy smile as he handed him his coffee.

Jack snaps the lid closed and tries to banish the surge of memories, tries to find peace from the void in his heart, if only for a moment.

It's a thousand years and counting, and Jack still can't forget Ianto Jones.


End file.
